1. Field of the Present Invention
The invention relates to a biological hazard protection body bag, particularly the body bag having double bag case provides a vacuum filtration device comprising a check valve and medical grade filter screen for isolating the body inside the inner bag case where the condition is maintained in nearly vacuum state to eliminate the possibility of pathogen infection or dissemination.
2. Description of Prior Act
Since the infectious diseases shall cause infection through spit droplets or air or through direct contact, the isolation of body or corpse must be made at the first-time when there is a decreased people who died due to infections disease, otherwise, it is apt to pollution on moving worker, moving car, or the air conditioning system of ambulance or cold store system during corpse transportation. Particularly, once the dead body moving car or the air conditioning system of ambulance is polluted the unimaginable dissemination of disease shall be resulted in.
In view of this, the most urgent theme today is how to develop and design a a biological hazard protection body bag to reduce the probability of occurrence of infection during corpse transportation, particularly when the body or the corpse being transported is due to unknown disease, the a biological hazard protection body bag of the invention may isolate the unknown pathogen inside the body bag to prevent the infection and dissemination of the pathogen.